Different Colors
by Wild Reptile
Summary: Streaks, formerly Xander Guards, is an experiment made and held captive in The Harbor, with the DNA of an ancient avian creature he has extraordinary powers, but is it worth the years of torture and depression? After he becomes cellmate with a fellow avian hybrid named Iggy, will he learn how to harness his powers and maybe one day, escape the prison that is his existence.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Color Me Everything

I woke up to the familiar sound of crashing waves, I opened my eyes to the dimly lit cell that was my room. I was in The Harbor, which was a genetics lab in an abandoned port on the coast of Germany. I soon smelt the putrid scent of salt water and lab chemicals, not a very good combination. Sun beams entered the room from the small window I had. The warmth was an intoxicating distraction from the ice cold cell. I got up and went to the sink, which took serious pleading to receive, and splashed water in face.

I looked at the mirror to see my face covered in numerous bruises, my skin was as pale as the chalk I used to count the days. My hair looked as if it was a messed that looked like like it had never been combed, which it hadn't. My hair was the only sense of color in the gray colored prison, it was a mixture of green, blue, and purple streaks that flowed it every direction, and with my eyes to match I looked as if my parents were crayons.

I picked up my dog tags than had my name, Xander Guards, my date of birth, and my experiment number written on them. I had just turned 13 with no party or presents and only the date on the tags to tell me how old I had become.

I used one of my abilities and my eyes, hair, and skin changed to different varieties of shades and colors. I had become sort of a chameleon about four years ago after one of the experiments turned me into a rainbow kid.

My fund was soon interrupted when my heavy metal cell door flew open making a loud _clang._ A man and a woman in bleached lab coats entered making the room look even smaller.

"Hello Mother, Father." My voice was small and weak, and with my long, slender frame it was impossible to look threatening. I looked into their eyes like I had done all my life, My Father had looked annoyed by me making him remember that I was his offspring. My mom had no emotion, just complete apathy, as if I am, and never was, her son.

"It's time for your training." My father said making me wince. What the called "training" was actually just a painful series of torturous experiments that would make you wish for nothing but death. He grabbed my neck and dragged me out of my room and down the hallway with my mother following close behind. Its lights made my eyes burn as if acid was thrown in my face, which happened to a girl with frog genes last week. She was now permanently disfigured for the rest of her short-term arrived at the end of the hall and entered a door into a wide open room with a ceiling about a hundred feet high.

"Experiment Ancient Avian, please remove your coat." A voice expelling from the speakers in the room requested. I remembered why they called me that, instead of just having regular avian DNA fused with mine, I got a prehistoric bird known as Avem Ingentis Pegmentum or Color Colossus. It had feathers that could change into any color it wanted. For me I got my natural hair and eye colors, in addition to my color shift power.

I took off my coat and let my wings extend to its maximum at 17 feet long. They were they same colors as my hair glowed with an aura of colors surrounding my body. I had forgotten to mention this other...feature I had received from the bird genes.

"Prepare for flight maneuver number seven." I had smiled at the command being that flying is one of the few things that give me at least a speck of joy in my life. I shot up and flew at remarkable speed as obstacles appeared out of the walls, floor, and ceiling.

I flew trough hoops, dodged projectiles, and avoided death traps that seemed like they were designed by blood thirsty 9 year olds. I had continued until a dagger was flung out of a hole in the wall and impaled my shoulder causing me to fall fifty feet and land on the hard concrete floor. It was a good thing I healed very fast or I would be dead right know. But at the moment I was lying on the cold floor with blood gushing out of my shoulder.

I was moved on to a gurney and taken back to my cell and thrown on my bed. My mother had sat beside me while the rest quickly left.

"You're lucky Xander, tomorrow you are getting a roommate." A roommate? I have never shared my cell with anyone before. "You better not make him think he's going to get out of here. He the first of six and he's blind, and his name is Iggy. Don't cause too much trouble or I'll make sure whatever happens, you will never fly again." She had an evil grin on her face as she left the room leaving me with my thoughts. I all could think about was Iggy and how after one day at this place, he was going to wish they had killed him instead.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading my new story! I hope you enjoyed and I expect to continue this story. Please leave any suggestions on what I can do with Iggy or Xander or any of the rest of the Flock. There will be no pairings for right no but I might put some in if it's suggested. Anyway, see you in the next chapter. Peace.**


	2. Chapter 2

**That's for the feedback on the story, it helps a lot. To the people who are requesting pairings I have** **some** **guidelines. I won't do any MxM or FxF, not because there's anything wrong with it. It's just that I don't know how to write that. Second is that I don't want** **romance to be the main focus of the story since there are so many on this site and I want some kind of uniqueness. And Iggy and Streaks friendship will the main plot in this story. Now, on with the story!**

* * *

"Iggy get your butt up," Fang's voice rung in my ears. "We're hungry and unless you want Max to burn the house down you better get breakfast started."

I groggily sat up and walked to my dresser and felt around for the shirt I wanted by sensing the colors. _White. Green. Yellow. Ah, Blue._ I put on the sleevless top and squeezed into some jeans. _Reminder, get Max to get some new clothes, and get Fang to make sure they had room to grow on._

I walked down the stairs to the kitchen and checked what food we had. I managed to find a couple cartons of eggs and some grape juice. I was fixing breakfast until I heard arguing from upstairs.

"Gazzy get out of the bathroom," Max yelled banging on the door. "You've been in there for twenty minutes!"

"Max, I'm taking a shower!" He yelled from inside.

"Well you better hurry up or you'll be sleeping outside tonight!" I chuckled at their quarrel, as the years went by our patience got shorter and shorter. I was pouring the juice as I heard tiny footsteps creep down the stairwell.

"Morning Angel." I greeted

"How do you always know it's me?" She questioned with frustration.

"After 7 years without be able to use your sight, you learn to use your other senses." I explained as the rest of the flock sat down at the table.

"I ate silently and just listened to the others. Nudge was complaining on how she didn't have enough clips for her hair. Gazzy was annoying her by mimicking what sh said with perfect accuracy.

I always enjoyed listening to their conversations, it was all I could do but it was tough picturing then when the only image I had of them was from seven years ago. Before I know it they'll be serious adults and I'd still be picturing them as children. What scared me was as time went on, the pictures got more blurry and disoriented.

"Iggy," Max said interrupting my thoughts "I need you and Fang to go get some supplies." I nodded and got up to put my plate away.

"But I thought was your turn to go with Iggy." Fang whisper to Max so quiet that I was the only one who heard it."

"I know, but you know how exhausting it is dragging Iggy around. He can't help out because he can't see what to get. I swear sometimes it takes more energy looking after him than it does trying to stay alive." I was surprised to hear that, I knew that I couldn't do many things other people can, but I thought out of all people I thought respected me was Max.

"I'm going out for a walk." I angrily remarked shocking everyone as I stormed out of the house.

* * *

I went into the woods on a trail that we used regularly. I needed to have some alone time after finding out that someone I considered to be a sister thought I was a liability.

I was about three miles from the house once I heard a twig snap behind me. Turned around and smelled the familiar scent of an Eraser.

"What are you doing out here by yourself blindie?" The fowl creature snarled in my direction.

"Oh you know, just waiting for a blood thirsty, mad, and hideous dog boy to come and try to kill me." I smiled in his direction.

"Let's see how funny you are once I rip your throat out!" He lunged at me but I was prepared and stepped out of the way. He got back up and laid numerous punches at me. I was blocking most of them when another Eraser jumped out of the tree and clawed be from behind. I winced in pain kicked him back, but more and more Erasers seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

"You guys are really pushing my buttons, I feel like a human keyboard." I said confusing them. I took the opportunity and shot out of the crowd and unfold my wings. I started to take of but an Eraser leaped and grabbed my leg. I tried to kick him off but he wouldn't let go. I kicked a tree at 40 mph with him still on it, and I felt his spine snap in two.

With him off I flew in the opposite direction of the house and hoped that the flock had enough time to get away. I heard about twenty wolf men running after me, jumping from tree to tree trying to get a hold of me.

I flew for about 400 feet with them still hot on my trail. I was getting tired any I knew if I stop I was good as dead. _whreeeeeeeeeeeee!_ The strange sound mad my ears bleed sending me falling to the death trap below. I the pack caught me and started beating me senseless, I after an eternity of pain I heard some walking towards the pile.

"That's enough boys." A female voice commanded. The Erasers one by one got off me and ran away.

"Who are you?" I questioned

"Just a mother, and you'd make a good playmate for my son, as well as a lab monkey." She said viscous like. "I hope you don't get sea sick." Before I could respond, a sudden kick put me into a deep rest.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, there will be more Xander/Streaks in the next chapter so stay tuned. Don't forget to review. Peace.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone and thank you for the feedback, I really like hearing from you guys. To answer some questions I'll have Max and the rest of the flock, minus Iggy of course, meet in the next chapter. And I still won't write same sex couples because even though it's just switching genders I still feel uncomfortable doing it. I'm still not discriminating but it's my decision. Now that we got that out of the way, I am willing to put other OCs if you want me to, but they will probably be more of side characters like another mutant at The Harbor or one of their lab workers. If you have any ideas or suggestions on how to make this story better I'm always willing to listen. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

I awoke to a disturbance in one of the labs next to my cell. The sounds of screaming and pain echoed through the narrow hall. This was not unusual in a place where kids are abused constantly. The scream although were new, unlike the tired howls of the residents of The Harbor, these cries were energized and strong.

I like through the window of my door and could see the lab table. The scientist had standard equipment on the tables, nothing too bizarre in this place. It was most likely was just a check up, and by that I meant numerous tests to see what and where the effects of their experiments were.

The whitecoats moved a lab chair to a place where the other experiments could see, like they wanted us to watch. It was a boy, he had to unfocused eyes that were covered by strawberry blond locks that stood out when compared to his pale skin.

I could see bruises and scratches, he must of been captured recently, his head turned and looked directly at mine. I knew he couldn't see me, but he looked strong. I envied his stamina, most of us could only go about ten minutes without passing out.

By looking at the tools it looked like he was at stage three. That's when they test brain function and capability, that was by far the worst one. That's where they jam special needles in your skull and put it at varying types of temperatures, vibration, and suffering.

He turned his head and faced mine. I knew he couldn't see me, but the look in his eyes said that he needed help, and that he needed it soon. It killed me seeing him and not being able to do anything. I hated this place, I hated the way they treated us like we were their property. Like we were just things to be manipulated, to be beaten, to be scarred, to be forgotten, to be nothing.

I had to get myself and the other experiments out of here, or die trying to help the rest.

* * *

I woke up sore and exhausted, my wrists were tied and I was wearing an oxygen mask. I heard lab equipment and machinery. This was one of the many instances where I wish I wasn't blind. This felt just like when I woke up the first time will a world of permanent darkness. I was just as frightened as I was now. Waking up and screaming for help, hoping someone would fix me.

I was lucky to have Max and Fang there, they calmed me down and guided me through the rest of our time at The School. I wished I didn't leave, they were right. I couldn't survive in my own, I was a helpless child without them.

Before I could continue in my loathing session, I heard the lab doors open and someone entered. I heard, what I assumed to be high heels, steps approaching me. The steps got louder and louder until they were right in front of me.

"Hello number 53." A feminine voice spoke trying to sound kind but it was soaked in wickedness."You put up a good fight yesterday, I expected you to go down much quicker."

"Why sound so surprised, wasn't I suppose to be superhuman? Or is that another one of those mistakes I hear so much about." I questioned. I was a master of The Way of Max.

"We don't make mistakes, we make progress." Ugh, she sounded like a principal

"I count count about a million, want to hear the first one?"

"Please tell me." Sarcasm oozed out of her mouth like tar

"Taking innocent children and using them for own personal science projects." I barked trying to sound as harsh as I could. She took a moment to respond, I could feel the heat coming off of her, I wondered if this was the "sauna" that Nudge always talks about.

"You are just like my son, ungrateful for the gifts that we have given you. You will get to know him while you're here. I hope his silent attitude rubs off on you." I heard her turn a knob on my tank, and the room got hazy until I turned unconscious.

* * *

"You'll get use to it," The voice rang in my ears "We all do eventually." I got out of the bed I was in feeling my bare feet on the cold concrete floor.

"Get use to what?"

"The experiments, waking up not knowing where you are or when the next session will be." His voice was squeaky and wavering, sounding like a kid turning into a teenager. I recognized his awkwardness and felt the same.

"Who are you?"

"Xander, Xander Guards, I rather be called something else but it's my only option." He admitted.

"Well I'm-"

"Iggy, I already know my mother explained."

"So Miss In Charge is your mom?"

"She's not the boss, though she likes to think so. I'm sorry for the pain she caused you, I don't know why she does."

"It's fine, this isn't my first rodeo." I joked doing a bad cowboy accent.

"A rode-what?" I should've known he wouldn't have gotten that joke. He must of been here his whole life.

"Never mind, why are you here and not in a mansion or something?"

"I'm like you, I have wings and can fly circles around people. My parents did this to me wanted me to be the best of the human species, until they saw me as a freak and a failure. Now they can't even look me in the eyes without disgust." I was shocked on how cruel some parents could be, all mine did was try to exploit my story for profit.

"Man, that makes what I've been through look like child's play."

"What have you been through?" I smiled and told the story about me and the flock and how we where destined to save the world.

* * *

 **Ugh, sorry I couldn't think of a better ending. I had to end it somewhere. See you next chapter! Peace.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello ladies and gents, I'm still welcoming suggestions and reviews, and I have to thank Flowersocks2137 for the amazing feedback, I really appreciate it and I'll try to do you proud! Now, the story must go on!**

* * *

"When is Iggy going to be back?" Angel asked with worried eyes. We were finishing breakfast and cleaning up the mess that only a group of bird kids could make.

"I don't know, he went for a walk an hour ago. He should be on the trail, we'll go the opposite way and meet up with him." I put my hair into a ponytail and walked outside with the walked for about 15 minutes and still had no sign of our blind brethren.

"We should have seen him by now." Fang commented

"Where could he be?" Gazzy asked

"Maybe he stopped for a bit, just to relax." Nudge pondered

"I hope so." Although I seemed to be keeping my cool I was getting more stressed with each step.

"Max, Iggy was here!" Angel shouted

"How do you know?" I _interrogated_

"I just do." Angel was always a mystery, a cute and lovable mystery though.

"Guys look," Gazzy yelled "Iggy's jacket!" We crowded around and saw the familiar orange and white hoodie. It was torn and had blood on it. I motioned at Nudge and nodded towards the jacket.

"Fine, only because its for Iggy." She crouched and carefully touched the shredded material. Her face winced in confusion then pain. After a few seconds she backed up, her face full of terror.

"They took him." She muttered

"Who took them?" Fang asked

"I don't know." She said anger "There were Erasers and they were fighting him, then there were more and more. He tried to run, but he fell and they got him. They were all on top of him, punching, kicking, clawing, biting. that's all I could see. Max, what if they got him, what if he's dead, what if they took him back to the School. Whatiftheydomoreexperimentsonhimanymakehimworsormaybe-"

"Nudge that's enough." I told her. She looked up at me with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Nudge," I said wrapping her in a hug "He'll be okay and we will find him or so help me I will find out whoever did this and make sure they regret the biggest mistake of her life."

"Which direction did they go?" Total said popping out of Angel's coat.

"East, Far East."

* * *

"Wait, you fought school supplies?" Xander asked in spectacle

"No we fought wolf hybrids called Erasers." I explained for the hundredth time

"Why didn't you just call them wolf men or hybrids then."

"That's as unoriginal as Fang's blog."

Yet it had over a million veiws."

"That's because our lives are so interesting that even fang could make it popular."

"So, what...um...abilities do you have?" He stuttered

"Well besides the wings I can feel colors."

"Feel colors?"

"Yeah I touch something and I know what color it is." He was quiet for a minute the he grabbed my hand and put it on something with feathers. _Blue. Green. Purple._

"You have wings?" I spoke in surprise "Why are they so...colorful."

"My genes were fused with ancient avian DNA, I call the beast The Raven of the Rainbow. It's actual name is way to long and sciencey."

"Why do you call it tha-" I tried to ask and his wings changed colors. _Red. Pink. Orange._

"I'm sort of a chameleon, my hair, eyes, and skin does the same." I put my hand on his hair and felt numerous streaks of all shades.

"You said you hate your name right?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"You just got a new nickname."

"Well, what is it?" He question as his patience grew shorter. I smiled as I got ready to tell him.

"Streaks."

* * *

Dr. Charles and Diana Guards stood in front of a display of monitors of varying shapes and sizes. The watched as their son and their latest capture socialize, their plan was going on exactly as planned.

"How long until we move on to the next phase of our plan." Charles asked showing no emotion.

"When they become inseparable, then we have a vantage point." Diana answered smiling manically

"What if they try to escape?" A lab worker asked "There are numerous holes in our security." Since they were privately funded they spent most of their budget on equipment and resources.

"No," Diana said surely as a she pulled out a picture of a younger looking Xander, now Streaks, and a girl about half his age. "he knows the consequences." She smiled and marched out the doors followed by her husband. "He knows them well."

* * *

 **Sorry that took a while, I just got back from a busy weekend and I finally had a chance to write. Anyway, don't forget to review if you have any comments or suggestions on how to make this story better. Peace.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! It's been awhile hasn't it? I have to apologize about that, I had a colossal case of writer's block. No worries, ideas and motivation has punched me in the face with the power of Superman. Here is the next part in my little story.**

* * *

 _Running. Keep running. My lungs were burning with smoke and exhaustion, I couldn't feel my legs anymore. Part of me thought the had fallen off a few feet back. I was doing well for a seven year old._

 _"Xander, I'm scared." A little voice came from the bundle of blankets I was trying not to drop. The small figure squirmed and popped her face out fro the bundle. Her eyes shined in the hallway lights, her skin covered in feathers, her eyes full of pain and fear. That was all she new for her four years of existence._

 _"I know, I know. Were almost there." I reached the end of the hallway, only a door was between us and freedom. The ceiling was collapsing, the air getting thicker and thicker, my vision got fuzzy, but I had to stay strong._

 _"Okay Bekah, I need you to open the door." She turned and faced the door, her face winced in pain as the large door slowly opened. Footsteps from down the hall got steadily louder, making my already fast heart beating five times as fast._ _The door was open enough to let me and her squeeze through. I felt the cool sea air hit my burned skin, the salty scent filled my nose._

 _"Good job Sweetie." I congratulated her, I started running to the cliff and jumped over the edge. My wings unfurled and soared away from our prison._

 _Soon after, bullets shot passed me, making my ears ring in pain. I looked back and saw a line of snipers with my parents standing close behind them. While I was distracted, a bullet shot through my shoulder, blood poured out furiously. I kept flying despite the pain, trying to block it out anyway I could._

 _Another shot was fired almost hitting my chest, but I didn't hear it fly past me. I looked down at her, her gray feathers were turned crimson her eyes were unfocused. Before I could cry I was shot in my wing, I plummeted to the icy waters as tears flowed down my cheeks. I held the cold body that used to be alive, now she wasn't, and it was all my fault._

I was there again, the same place I was every night. No mattered how hard I tried I couldn't escape the guilt, I was chained to it, a dog tied to its post. The more I attempted to forget, the more the memories fought back. It was my true prison one I can never escape.

* * *

We were flying over the Appalachian Mountains, we felt exhausted after flying for hours on end. We decided to camp for the night, we each got ready for dinner, gathering wood and food and such.

We scrounged up some berries and a few hares, we ate in silence, not wanting to speak without Iggy to break the tension. I personally was stressed out ten times as usual, knowing that a spot was missing in our group.

We all found spots to sleep, I laid down and closed my eyes trying to forget this day. My efforts were pointless, I didn't sleep a wink.

* * *

 **Sorry about the short chapter, the flashback took a lot out of me. As always, reviews and criticism is welcome. Peace.**


	6. Author's Note

Hello ladies and gents, I now it's been a long time since I uploaded a chapter and I'm sorry for that. I really want to continue this story, but I can't find a way to do it that I feel fine with.

Therefore, I am needing of some help. Please comment on how you would want this story to go or even if you want to adopt it for yourself. This doesn't mean I'll retire if I don't get any ideas, but I can't promise anything specific.

From a writer who is new at writing,

Wild Reptile.


End file.
